


Urges

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

Disclaimers: Belong to Pet Fly etc, not to me.

Warnings: m/m sex 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urges  


by

Greer

"Jim, man, you have GOT to be more careful!" Blair scolded Jim, gingerly  
cleaning the cut on Jim's temple, wincing as Jim snarled under his breath,  
pulling away from Blair's touch.

"You're right," Jim scowled, feeling the burn of the peroxide as Blair touched the cloth to the gash in his head. "I always lean into the bullet, 'cause I like the feel of it so much. Guess I should be more careful, try to not indulge my masochistic urges." 

"Jim...." Blair sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just-" 

"Whatever, Chief," Jim grumbled as Blair carefully applied the bandage to the cut. "Are you done?" he asked, pulling away from Blair, rubbing his stiff neck. 

"Yeah, that's all your wounds," Blair sighed, putting the first aid kit aside. Jim shook his head, starting to stand up, when he felt Sandburg's hand on his shoulder. He started to jerk away, when Blair began to rub the tight knot of muscles in his neck, digging into the tense mass. He paused, then sat back, letting Blair work the tension out of his neck. His eyes sank shut, reveling in the feel of the pressure of Blair's fingers, marveling slightly that Blair seemed to know exactly where to press to relieve his pain. 

"Oh yeah," the larger man moaned, feeling the tension flowing out of him, feeling his neck muscles relaxing. His head nodded back for a moment, feeling the tightness in his neck subside, jerking forward as he felt a different muscle mass start to tense. 

"Jim?" Blair asked, pulling away from Jim. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No...." Jim grumbled, shaking his head to clear it. "No....I'm...I'm okay..." He stood up quickly, pulling away from Blair. 

"Jim, what's wrong?" Blair asked, looking up at him, the concern radiating out of his eyes. 

"Nothing...." Jim managed, his throat suddenly tight. "I'm....I'm fine...." He winced, feeling a strange pulse leap in his blood. He moved quickly away from Blair, feeling his heart hammering. 

"Jim, what's the matter?" Blair persisted, following Jim as he moved away, putting a concerned hand on his partners bare arm. 

Jim groaned, feeling his senses swirl, trying to move away from Blair, suddenly frozen into place, unable to move away from his guide. "Blair, get away from me..." he hissed, trying to shrug free from Blair's grasp. 

"Jim, what's...what's...." Blair stammered, feeling his head swim suddenly, reeling back from the pulse that surged through him, gripping Jim's arm tighter. 

"Damn it, Sandburg!" Jim snarled, turning suddenly towards his partner. He gasped, staggering backwards, his legs colliding with the couch behind him, collapsing onto it. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head, wondering what the pressure on his chest was that felt so good. 

"Jim...." Blair choked, trying to pull free of Jim's grasp, wincing slightly against the near death grip Jim had on his arms, struggling as Jim pulled him closer, crushing him against his chest. 

"Jim...." Blair moaned, pushing against him, fighting the pain in his arms as well as the dizziness that assaulted his senses as Jim pulled him into his grasp, gasping out his guides name. "Jim!" Blair protested, trying to shove away from his Sentinel, almost succeeding, pulling clear for a moment. Jim's grip on Blair tightened, his weight shifting onto Blair as he struggled, the two of them crashing onto the floor, Jim's body covering his smaller partner's. 

"Jim, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blair gasped, trying to wiggle free of the weight that pinned him to the floor. 

"Nothing...." Jim groaned, his eyes focusing blankly on some far away sight, feeling his blood pulse furiously at the feel of his guide squirming beneath him. "Nothing's wrong....." 

"Jim...." Blair gasped, trying to pull free, out from under Jim's body. He moaned suddenly, feeling his blood boil, relaxing as he felt his body stiffen, surrendering to the weight of his partner's body. 

"Blair....." Jim moaned thickly, lowering himself onto his guide as he felt his resistance fade, feeling his arms sliding around the smaller man, pulling him into an embrace. /What the hell was he doing?/ he wondered as he felt his hand slide up, stroking Blair's flaxen curls, caressing his face gently, his fingers trembling at the feel of Blair's skin. 

"Jim...." Blair groaned, shuddering under Jim's touch. "Don't fuck with me....." 

"What do you mean?" Jim whispered, lowering his face closer to Blair's, his sense of smell reeling from the waves that pulsed from his guide as he shook beneath him. 

"Don't do this....not unless you mean it...." Blair choked, trembling as Jim drew nearer, his eyes glazed as he felt Jim's fingers brushing his hair away from his eyes, tangling in the soft curls that framed his guides face. 

"Mean what?" Jim moaned, his lips falling onto Blair's, gently at first, then sinking into his guide's mouth with a groan. 

"Oh, God, Jim...." Blair gasped, feeling Jim's tongue probing against his slack and hungry lips, caressing his tongue, pulling it back into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. ".....Jim......" Blair moaned, his arms sliding around the older man's neck, pulling him closer as he fed hungrily on his guide's mouth, pressing his sweating body upwards into his embrace, his legs spreading as Jim sank onto him, gasping his name. 

"Blair...." Jim moaned, feeling his hands moving under his guide's shirt, his fingers exploring across the trembling flesh beneath him, marveling at its warmth. He gasped softly, pushing Blair's shirt up, burying his face in the downy hair sprinkled across his chest, nuzzling his face into its softness, whimpering his name over and over. 

"Jim....." Blair whispered, his shaking fingers wrapping around the head that was pressing into him, holding him closer, stroking his Sentinel's ears, feeling his body throb under the larger man's weight as it pinned him to the floor, holding him fast. "Oh God, Jim...." Blair moaned, feeling the hot wetness of Jim's tongue as it sought out his nipple, pulling it into his mouth, his hands cradling Blair against him. "Oh my God......" Blair breathed thickly, his body arching up against his partners, his hands sliding down, fumbling with the zipper that pressed into his hands, eagerly releasing the treasures that awaited him underneath. 

Jim groaned, feeling Blair's hands pushing his pants down over his trembling legs, kicking them off, moaning in pleasure as he felt his guide's hands wrap around his ever stiffening cock, pressing it into the warmth of his hands. "Blair..." he gasped, pulling frantically at the younger man's pants, yanking them off him, pressing his hips against the hard warmth he had freed, gasping at the feel of it against his stomach. His hand moved down, wrapping around the silken shaft underneath him, enjoying the groan of pleasure that tore from his guide's throat as he arched his body frantically against him. 

"Jim....God....Jim....Jim....." Blair gasped, digging his fingers into the hard buttocks over him, pulling them closer with a moan. "Yes....Oh God, yes....." His lashes fluttered against Jim's skin as he buried his face in his shoulder, pulling him closer. ".....Jim....." he whimpered, his hips bucking up against his Sentinels legs. 

"Blair....." Jim moaned, kneeling between his legs, pulling him up, scooping his guide into his arms, carrying him over to his bed, his lips feeding frantically on Blairs. He collapsed onto Blairs bed, onto Blair, pushing his sweating thighs apart, thrusting between them as Blair cried out in ecstacy. 

"Yes....Jim....Oh God....." Blair murmured beneath him, squirming with pleasure against his hard body. "Oh yes.....Jim......" 

Jim gasped, his hands moving down, down across Blair's silken skin, his fingers trembling at the feel of it, reveling in it, caressing it, curving around Blair's buttocks, spreading them carefully. He cried out in pleasure as Blair spread his legs at Jim's touch, arching his hips up as Jim's fingers slid down, carefully probing. He gasped, his senses reeling as Blair thrust his hips towards Jim, impaling himself on Jim's finger, crying out his name. 

"More....Jim....please....more....." Blair begged, pressing himself against Jim, writhing underneath his lover's touch, gasping for breath. 

"Anything...." Jim groaned, slipping another finger deep into Blair as he shuddered beneath him, devouring his mouth, drinking from it like a dying man. "Anything you want...." 

"You...." Blair whimpered, thrusting himself deeper onto Jim's fingers. "I want you....in me...now....please....." he gasped, squirming in ecstacy at Jim's touch. "Now...." 

Jim nodded blindly, pushing three fingers up into Blair, ravenously probing into the hot, sweet space underneath him as Blair screamed his name, his fingers digging into the muscles of Jim's hips. 

"Now....for God's sake...NOW...." Blair pleaded, thrusting his hips up at Jim, thirsting for his lovers touch. 

"I don't want to hurt you..." Jim moaned, one hand desperately reaching for the small bottle of lotion on Blair's night stand, grabbing it, pulling it open with a frantic pull of his teeth. His squirted some into Blair's hand, moaning in ecstacy as Blair rubbed it on his throbbing cock, pulling him closer. 

"Now Jim....Please..." Blair begged, raising his hips up, his fingers digging into Jim's arms, pulling him closer, clawing at him as he cried out his name over and over. 

Jim growled, deep in the back of his throat as Blair guided him to him, pausing for one brief, sweetly torturous moment, then plunged deeply into Blairs waiting body. 

"Yes!!!!" Blair screamed, his legs wrapping around Jim's hips, pulling him into him, his arms entangling with Jim's as he buried his mouth in Jim's ear, crying out his name repeatedly. "Oh God...Oh yes....Jim....it's so good....." he whimpered, clinging desperately to Jim's taut, broad shoulders, thrusting his hips up towards Jim. 

"Blair....baby.....you feel so good....." Jim groaned, driving into the hot, wonderful tightness of his guide. "....YES....." he gasped, feeling Blair's muscles contracting around him, driving him to peaks of pleasure he had never thought possible. "Blair...." he whispered into the damp curls of his lover as he buried his face in the sweet warmth of his neck, his tongue probing deeply into the beautiful curves of his ear, gasping out words of ecstacy and love. 

End 

Feedback and be sent to Greer via Bast at: Kixxster@aol.com 


End file.
